


Ties that bind

by NatalieRyan



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 1x11, Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e11 Scissors, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jack is always going to stay, Mac and Jack - Freeform, christmas in july, post ep fan fic, scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: After the events of 1x11, Mac and Jack have a talk.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	Ties that bind

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I rewatched 1x11 (and since I have no schedule set for rewatching eps it was totally random) and this idea wormed itself into my head. I stayed up late (or early if you prefer) and wrote 58 words that I had no idea where they'd lead me to. After getting some sleep, the idea was still there, and although I needed fluff, I ended up writing some angst as well.   
> This is totally self indulgent, and is a result of the fact that Mac looked kinda sad to me throughout the ep when Jack talked about Riley which reminded me of the bond they both share and how it could look to Mac that Jack was trying to fix his mistake with Riley by staying for Mac. And I wrote this fic. Hope you'll like it.   
> Thank you SabbyStarlight for listening me ramble before and while I was writing.   
> Cover edit by me.   
> Enjoy!

After Riley gave Jack one more hug, she and her mom left for Riley's apartment. That left only Bozer and Jack and…

"Where is Mac?" 

"He said something about going early to bed. Now that I mentioned it, I'm gonna go and crash myself." Bozer yawned. 

"Go, I'll put these away." Jack said, indicating the plates and mugs. 

"Nah, leave them. I'll take care of it in the morning. Go check up on him. I know you want to." 

Jack half heartedly rolled his eyes at Bozer, but he was right. Jack really wanted to check on Mac. 

"Before I learned what you really do for work, I admit I was wondering what was the thing about you two. I have known him since we were kids and yet you have this sixth sense about him… Looking at you and Riley tonight, I understood that I shouldn't be worried about you stealing my best friend." 

Bozer came closer and hugged Jack tightly. Jack returned the hug and held on a bit longer. 

"Thank you for staying Jack." 

Jack nodded, knowing Bozer meant more than just staying for tonight. 

Jack took a deep breath and went to Mac's room. He carefully opened the door and peeked. There was a Mac shaped lump on the bed and the room was dark except the sign above Mac's bed that lit the room in a pinkish hue. 

Mac was hugging one of his pillows and didn't seem to notice Jack was in the room until Jack made his steps intentionally loud so he wouldn't scare Mac. 

Jack sat on the side of the bed. For a moment, Jack thought that Mac had a migraine, and debated if his touch would be welcome, but surely Jack would have noticed if that was the case. 

Jack carefully placed his hand on Mac's shoulder and gently ran it over his arm, feeling Mac's muscles relax under the touch. 

"Hey, Mac." 

"Hey." Mac's voice sounded strained a little, but since he had his back turned to Jack, Jack couldn't see Mac's face. 

"You okay in here?" 

"Mhm." 

"You'd tell me if something was seriously bothering you, right?" 

"Yeah." 

Mac stayed dutifully silent after that and Jack felt him tense under his arm. Something was clearly wrong and Mac was upset. 

"Mac, what's really going on, buddy?" 

The lump under the blanket shook and Jack belatedly realized Mac was crying. He carefully turned Mac around and the sight of Mac crying while hugging his pillow broke Jack's heart. 

"Hey, hey, no crying on Christmas. It's the most wonderful time of the year." 

Mac smiled a little and turned to face Jack. 

"We are days from New Year's Eve, Jack. Christmas has come and gone." 

"This is how I know something is wrong." 

Mac's face crumpled. 

"Bud, every year you try to make me see Santa is real. You made fake snow just because Riley never saw one, which reminds me, we should get her to Texas while there's still snow. And Bozer. They'd love it. I still remember the first time you saw the snow falling. You flipped from happiness." 

Jack obviously said the wrong thing because Mac started sobbing now and there was only so much Jack could take. He gently pulled Mac up and hugged him close to his chest. 

"Shh, it's okay. Whatever is going on in that big brain o' yours, we'll get through it, hoss." 

Mac clutched at his t-shirt and Jack could feel him shaking. Jack picked up the blanket and closed it around Mac, effectively turning him into a blanket burrito. 

Jack kept talking, and Mac gradually calmed in his embrace, until the sobs subsided to soft whimpers and Mac wasn't shaking as much. Then Jack carefully pulled Mac away and hooked a finger under his chin to turn Mac to face him. 

"I'm sorry." 

"What for?" 

"It's stupid." 

"Believe me, whatever it is, it's not stupid." 

"It's… I thought that you wanted to spend more time with Riley now that you two reconnected." 

"Nah, Riley and Diane went home half an hour ago." 

"Why are you still here, Jack?" 

Jack somehow had a feeling this wasn't just for staying with Mac just now, but something else, but Mac… he wouldn't.

"I want to be here, hoss." 

"But why?" 

Something lodged itself in Jack's throat when he tried to speak up. He had to be careful with his words, because it was obvious something was bugging Mac and Jack had no idea how to fix it. He kinda knew what it was, since he pondered on it in the last five years, and he thought Mac knew it. Obviously, his partner, his best friend had no earthly idea. And as much as Jack liked to show affection, they never actually had this conversation, and Jack felt it was way overdue. 

"Before we talk about this, and you will listen to me very carefully, I want you to know that you are not a family rebound, okay? You are not a do over for me. I care about you a lot Mac, and you are not something I'll throw away once I get tired of it." 

Mac tried to protest, but Jack raised his hand and Mac stayed silent. Jack turned the lamp on the nightstand. 

"And before you say anything, first and foremost: I will never get tired of you. Never." 

Mac was carefully watching him, curious blue eyes following his every movement. Jack placed his hands in his lap and exhaled, looking up, his gaze meeting Mac's. 

"As much as I like to think that I got a second chance with you, the chance I lost with Riley… more accurately, the one where I fucked up, this is not it. Because that situation and the one with you couldn't be more different if you tried.

"I really thought I could have a life with Riley and Diane in it. But it wouldn't have worked out no matter what. You wanna know why? Because I screwed up. I lied to both of them and thought that if I didn't tell them what I did for work, that it won't touch me. And you know how it is in our line of work… I couldn't stop thinking of the danger I was bringing to them the longer I stayed around. But tell that to my stupid heart." 

"Your heart's not stupid, Jack. If anything, I have this theory I'm trying to prove, although it's scientifically impossible, but I believe… Sorry, you told me to listen and I-" 

"No, no, go on, I wanna know what you wanted to say." 

Mac buried his face in Jack's shoulder and murmured something in Jack's shoulder. Mac looked so young then and it made Jack's heart melt with how much he loved this kid. And how grateful he was that Mac was still in his life. 

"Nuh-huh, bud, say it out loud. You know you don't have to stop. I love listening to you and whatever sciency mumbo jumbo the hamsters conjure." 

Mac smiled and… was that blush on his cheeks? 

"This feels like I'm trying to get the name of your crush out of you, and believe you me, I would have loved to see teen Mac, but this is scaring me a little." 

"What I wanted to say was that I think your heart is the size of Texas and that there's enough space for all of us. Which is where the stupid comes from because I know that you chose to stay and you keep staying, showing me how much you case. But my brain won't shut up and-" 

Mac put his hands over his face and groaned. 

"I'm burying myself in a bigger hole every time I open my mouth." 

"Let me guess, you thought that now that I and Riley made up, that I'll suddenly decide to leave you?" 

"Yeah." 

"Mac, look at me." 

Mac carefully pried his hands off his face and looked at Jack. 

"There's nothing, and I mean nothing, that would prevent me from staying by your side. I know you feel like I won't need you anymore in my life now that Riley has forgiven me, but you are wrong. I will always need you. 

"You said it now. There's room in my heart. Enough for Riley, Bozer, Patty, my momma, my sister, my nephew, cousin Nick while we are at it." 

Mac smiled at that and looked sheepish. 

"But most important of all, there's enough room for you. And nothing will take that away. I chose to stay because I realized that I couldn't make the same mistake twice. You were too important for me to just go home and forget about your existence." 

"What made you stay?" 

"Told ya'. You would have gotten yourself killed out there." 

"Jaaack." 

"While I had to lie to Diane and Riley, I couldn't fathom what lying to you would ensue. I'm not saying they weren't smart to put two and two together, but you with your brain that always thinks fifty steps ahead, you would have seen right through me. You knew what I did for a living before and you didn't seem scared. You gave me a new way of seeing the world. 

"I have to admit most of the times I charge in a room like a bull in a china shop. But you taught me how to think things through. And how to truly listen."

Mac let himself be pulled into another hug and Jack reveled in the feeling of his kid in his arms. 

"What brought this on, bud?" 

Mac sighed and Jack could feel it through his whole body. 

"I guess the mission ran longer than expected. And we spent Christmas in a cell in the China central intelligence. And the fact that it's the holidays… you know how I can get."

Jack knew it perfectly. The holidays were always a touchy subject. It reminded Mac of the fact his father left him when he was a kid and tainted every holiday and birthday Mac had from then on. Mac didn't tell him much, but Jack knew enough to connect the dots himself. 

"And it didn't help that emotions were running high. I'm sorry, Mac." 

"It's okay." 

Jack indulged a few more minutes of hugging Mac and then pulled away. 

"Do you really plan to sleep or?" 

"You have something in mind?" 

"I was thinking that maybe we could eat some of the leftovers and watch a movie." 

"Sounds good. I'm taking the blanket with me though. I'm a bit cold." 

"Sure thing." 

They both headed towards the sofa and Mac sank in the soft worn material and sighed. Jack tinkered around in the kitchen and came out with two plates filled to the brim with Bozer's pastrami. 

They put on a Hallmark movie and ate in silence. Jack could tell Mac was gearing up to say something. 

"Hey Jack?" 

"Yes?" 

"You think Thornton will give us days off? I think that your idea to spend some time on the ranch is not bad. I'd like to go." 

This was the first time in all the time Jack knew Mac to ask for time off by himself. 

"You… really?" 

"Yes. It would be really great." 

"Just say you miss my momma's food, hoss." 

"That and the horses." 

Jack smiled softly. 

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." 

To Jack's surprise, Mac laughed and it was music to Jack's ears. 

"It's good to have you around, Jack. You should know it goes both ways. In case I hadn't made it clear enough." 

"I know, Mac. I know." 

Mac cuddled closer to Jack and Jack pulled Mac around and rested his hand on Mac's shoulder. 

"So, who is gonna ask Thornton?" 

**Author's Note:**

> _Thoughts? ___


End file.
